Conflicted Feelings
by Korrabella
Summary: Rosa is about to start her very own pokemon journey; with romance sparked Between her and Hugh and Her and N!


**Conflicted feelings.**

**Pokemon Black 2 **

**Hey Guys! I have decided to write a Pokemon fanfic! Even though I haven't watched the Pokemon white/2and Black/2 I have Both of White 2 and Black 2. So I thought Hugh and Rosa looked cute together but then N appeared in my mine and then I was having a really hard time choosing Hugh or N so I thought. 'Rosa is very beautiful{but not as much as me!} so why not write a fan fic about Hugh and N having feelings for Rosa?!' so thought that thought i now i made my choice but I'm not telling tho! lol**

**Rosa: Korrabella does not own any Pokemon or pokemon characters,Nintendo does .**

**Chapter one**

**The Journey**

**Rosa's POV**

I woke up to hear a pidove screeching outside my window. "Shut up! I am trying to sleep here!" I cried. I threw my pillow at the window. " Rosa, Sweety I'm home!"called my mom. " Sweety, You

need to wake up! Professor Juniper called and said that a girl named Bianca with a green hat is here to give you your very own pokemon and pokedex!"said Mom. "Oh wow! My very own pokemon?!" I said in awe. " Yes sweety and don't forget the pokedex too!" said Mom with a wink.

" Ok,ok I will get up! Oh how I will miss my brand new bed! But this is the price to pay, when you aregoing on a pokemon journey! Right?" I asked. "Yes Sweety! Now go and look for a girl with a

green hat and her name is Bianca!" said Mom. " Oh,and don't forget your bag and stuff!"added my wonderful mom. "Kaykay! I love you!" I called outside the house. "I love You too my Rosa!"Called my mom back. I was fixing to pull out my Ipod, when I heard a familiar voice call out to me. " Hey

Rosa!" called my rival and friend Hugh. " Oh hey Hugh! Hey Lacey!" I called back. **{ Hugh's little sister didn't have a name so I named her Lacey.}** "Hey Rosa!"beamed Lacey. "So whats happening?" asked Hugh. "Well I'm about get a pokemon and a pokedex from a girl with a green hat, who's name is Bianca. Hugh, have you seen her?" I asked. Hugh shook his head. "Wow Rosa! You are about to get a pokemon and get to go on a pokemon journey! But please take really good care of the pokemon you get".said Lacey. " You can count on me Lacey!" I nodded as I gave her a hug. "Sis, head on home, okay?" said Hugh. " Okay big brother!" said Lacey as she gave him a hug. I watched as Lacey went back to their house. " C'mon Rosa lets find Bianca!" said Hugh.

**Hugh's POV**

"C'mon Rosa lets find Bianca! I said. She nodded in reply. So we walked to the pokemon center and as we came in Nurse Joy called out to us. " Hey! How may I help you today?" she asked.

"Ummm... We're looking for a girl wearing a green hat and whose name is Bianca, have you seen her,Miss Joy? asked Rosa. " No, but I think if she is new here to Aspertia City,I think she would want to see the glorious view that we have got her."said Nurse Joy. "Ok thank you Nurse Joy!" said Rosa with a smile. I nodded and said thank you as well. We left the pokemon center and headed over to the view, and as we got closer to the top, I stopped. "Rosa, of course she would be here! Nurse Joy is probaly right!" I said. She nodded in agreement. " Ok so I will stay here and wait."I told her." Ok." she replied. Rosa walked slowly up the stairs." Whew, lets hope Nurse Joy is right!" I said under my breathe.

**Rosa's POV**

I walked slowly up the stairs and immedialety saw Bianca. I mean she wasn't that hard to spot with her big green hat! As I made my way to her she let out a sigh and said "wow this view is breathetaking!". She slowly turned around stopped when she saw me. Bianca walked toward me and asked " Are you by chance Rosa? Professor Juniper told me that I needed to head over to Aspertia City and give one starter pokemon and one pokedex to a lucky girl named Rosa. Please tell me that you are her?" " Yes I am Rosa!" I said. " Ok so here are the pokemon that will start you off on your journey!" Bianca beamed. " But you can only pick one!." she added. " By the way, before i forget to ask; will you help us complete the pokedex?" she asked. I nodded. " Alrighty then! Pick one pokemon!."she said. Bianca opened the case with three pokeballs." The one on the left is a Snivy, the one in the middle is a Tepig, and the one on the right is a Oshawott! Choose wisely!." said Bianca. It was very hard to pick, but in the end I choose Snivy. " Snivy?"asked Bianca. " Yes, I want Snivy!" I said. " Ok good choice!" said Bianca happily. "Now heres your very own pokedex!" she beamed even more.

Just then Hugh ran up the stairs. Me and Bianca both turned around. " Hey Rosa! whats taking you sooo long? He asked Then He saw Bianca giving me a pokedex. Hugh ran over to where we were and said " Bianca, can you give my one too? I need to get stronger and having a pokedex will help me learn about pokemon even more which will also help me get stronger!". " Hmmmm. well I don't see any problems with that but its weird! Well it looks like I have an extra pokedex here with me, so here you go!"said Bianca as she gave him the pokedex. " Thank You Bianca!" beamed Hugh. " Hey I just thought of something! why don't you two have a trainer battle!?"said Bianca.

**Well I have to go to bed now but I will update soon and yes its a romance/adventure/comedy/action and there will be a time skip past the part where she meets the Alder and Floccesy ranch to where she battles Cheren! Thank You! I hope you enjoy it and Please REVIEW! ~Korrabella**


End file.
